


The Peacekeepers

by PiersonNyx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiersonNyx/pseuds/PiersonNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most, they were feared throughout the universe, but for some, they were just another friend, and for others, they are the enemy. When they have to return to the place where they are the enemy, to help those few who are still friends, how are they going to cope with fighting against those who they used to call friends. Fencing, Fighting, Torture, Revenge, Possible true love? That is the life of Lysias and Elvria, the peacekeepers of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

People don’t know what they have until its gone.

They don’t understand that some things are more valuable than others.

But that misunderstanding didn’t help anyone in this case.

As it was too late to do anything.

They had changed the course of fate with two decisions.

The first one happened on propose,

But the second one was on accident.

The second one banished someone who they had known for millennia. 

They had banished a goddess.

But the problem came with the first decision.

They had planned to kill him.

They had planned to kill him by throwing him in to the endless pit.

They thought that he was a danger.

They believed what the daughter of Athena said.

But they didn’t realize that she meant something different than what she said.

“He would betray us only if he is betrayed back.”

That is what she had said.

They heard something different.

They had taken it that he was a danger.

That he was unstable.

But she had meant that he would only betray them if they betrayed him back.

And as their two time savoir, she thought that they wouldn’t betray him.

But she was wrong.

And she had vanished because of it.

Or so they thought.

She had run to the place where she could escape the horrors that she had done.

She couldn’t get the face of her lover out of her head.

And so she vanished.

But she only vanished for a week.

Then they found her.

But they found her in a place that they didn’t want to find her.

They found Annabeth Chase in Elysium.

When Hades talked to her,

She said that she had ran to the west,

But she was killed when she was over run.

It wasn’t possible for her to escape the wrath of the goddess that they had banished.

This goddess was her unofficial patron.

She was the goddess that runs through the wilderness, protecting her domain.

This goddess was the goddess of maidenhood.

She was the goddess that protected those women whose hearts were broken,

She was the goddess that protected those who were violated.

But the goddess couldn’t stand when it happened the other way.

She couldn’t stand that a maiden had broken a male’s heart.

Even if it was on accident.

Even if the goddess didn’t know that.

Annabeth Chase however didn’t blame the goddess. 

She was happy in Elysium.

She got to be with her friends,.

And she didn’t have to worry about what she had done.

Because she blamed herself.

She blamed herself for not being clear in what she said.

And so she didn’t blame Artemis, the goddess of the hunt.

She didn’t blame the goddess for killing her.

Even if it was indirectly, she didn’t blame her.

But neither did the one who she banished.

He didn’t blame the daughter of Athena.

As he knew what she meant.

He knew that she didn’t mean to incriminate him.

And so he didn’t blame her.

He blamed the others.

He blamed the campers.

And he blamed the gods.

He even blamed his father.

But he had reason to blame his father. 

As his father was the one who initiated his banishment.

His father had turned against him.

His father had forced his hand.

Poseidon had voted for him to be banished.

Poseidon voted for his own son to be banished.

He voted because he was worried.

He was worried for his throne.

He was worried that his own son would over throw him.

And so he voted for his banishment.

He was not alone however.

There were six other gods that voted for him to be banished.

The god of war voted for him to leave.

The godless of wisdom voted for him to leave.

The god of light voted for him to leave.

The god of wine voted for him to leave.

The queen of the gods voted for him to leave.

And the king of the gods voted for him to leave.

That means that it was a seven to five vote.

And that was not good enough to save him.

The goddess of the harvest voted for him to stay.

The goddess of love voted for him to stay.

The god of the forge voted for him to stay.

The god of travelers voted for him to stay.

And the most surprising vote.

The goddess of the moon voted for him to stay.

She felt bad for him.

She was mad that a maiden had betrayed him.

But she was mad that the gods who he saved were voting to kill him.

He had saved them twice.

He saved them without worry for his life.

And those who saved were voting about his fate.

The fates hadn’t planned this.

They had wished for him to have a happy life after the last war.

But something had changed.

And the fates didn’t have a hand in it.

But it happened.

And they hadn’t intended for the goddess of the moon to try to protect him.

And when she tried to protect him.

And when she tried to save him.

She was betrayed as well.

She was betrayed by her family.

She was betrayed by her father, and her brother.

As they were both worried for their thrones as well.

And so they banished their daughter and sister.

As well as their savior.

The goddess was stripped of her titles.

She was stripped of her immortality.

She was stripped of her adopted daughters.

Without them knowing.

They were stripped of their blessing.

And their skills.

And they were left at the mercy of the monsters.

But none of the gods cared about that.

At least none of those who voted against their savior.

But there was no vote for the goddess’s banishment.

She was banished without a thought.

And so they tried to throw them into the endless pit.

And to their knowledge they did.

But that wasn’t what happened.

A force intervened.

It intervened after the gods lost sight of them.

And they were saved.

Mostly.

The force that intervened was a force that was thought to be dead.

It was said that it had faded.

But what they didn’t know was that it had just left the realm of the gods.

And when the two who were banished met it.

They both changed.

They were both angry at their banishment.

They were both broken by their banishment.

But when they met the force.

They both changed.

They became emotionless.

They became hardened.

They showed no mercy to those who don’t deserve it.

They were feared throughout the universe.

And they were not the nicest people to be around.

Except if you were one of them.

They were kind.

They were protective.

And they showed emotions.

But only to the other.

The savior and the goddess were themselves with each other.

Only with each other.

But there were only a select few on earth that knew of their existence.

And they were sworn to the highest oath not to say anything.

These few were family to them.

The two immediate cousins of the savior.

The daughter of Zeus

And the son of Hades.

There was only one other who knew of their continued existence.

And that would be their aunt.

Or that was what they would tell you.

Their aunt was the goddess of the heart.

And she was the only other to know.

But the two banished had chosen new identities.

They had chosen new names for themselves.

They were known throughout the universe as the beginning and the end.

But that was not their name.

Their names had meaning beyond that.

It reflected what they did.

The two of them brought destruction to those who deserved it.

And they brought life and serenity to those who needed it.

And so that is what their names were.

The savior was Lysias.

As when he was banished.

He had been broken.

And he became dangerous.

And destructive.

But only to those who deserved it.

And the goddess was Elvira.

As she was kind.

And she was full of life.

And she created sprit.

But she judged those to see who deserved it.

And gave it to them.

But only to those who deserved it.

And they were the feared beings.

They had been given gifts.

And they had been given power.

They were given to them by the force.

The force that created the universe.

The only force to be able to give that kind of power.

The force called Chaos.

They only met her twice.

On their first encounter.

And when they were given a special task.

But those were in the past.

But both times it had changed them.

Their eyes were no longer regular.

Both of their eyes had changed.

They were both the spitting image of each other.

They each had a pitch black eye.

An eye that told you that they could kill you with a thought.

And they had one pure white eye.

An eye that told you that they could save you with a thought.

Their eyes were each the same.

Symbolizing their past with each other.

It represented their partnership.

It represented their dependence on eachother.

Their other features changed too.

They both looked more royal.

Each of them was the same height.

With features that commanded you to bow down to them.

And to beg forgiveness.

And their hair had changed as well.

They had the same hair as each other.

It started off white.

But near the ends, it changed.

It changed to a blood red.

They had changed enough so that you couldn’t recognize them.

Even if you stared for hours.

But if you somehow did.

If you recognized them.

And you called them by their old names.

They would not hesitate to kill you.

Because they were not their old selves any more.

They were not Percy Jackson and Phoebe Artemis anymore.

They were Lysias and Elvira.

The Peacekeepers of the Universe.


	2. Chapter One

Two figures ran along the roof tops of the city of Encke. The two figures ran gracefully as they ran from rooftop to rooftop, trailing their target from above as he ran from the two of them. His two companions had already been killed by the two figures, and the target could not get the images out of his mind. 

Images of blood being splattered across the entire room; images of a head rolling across the ground, and most of all, the images of two sets of eyes, exactly the same. The two sets of eyes were known throughout the universe to bring the death of those who had done great wrongs. Those who were targeted by them never survived. 

However, if you did well, and you caught the attention of the owners of the sets of eyes, then you would be rewarded beyond measure, but very few managed to achieve that, as the attention of the owners of the two sets of eyes were always on the many wrongs of the universe, as there were many more wrongs than there were rights. 

The two figures knew the deeds of this man, and they were not going to let him live to see the next sunrise. He had mass murdered almost all of an entire planet in his plan for power. He had wanted to control the universe, but that was impossible for a mere mortal. He was in line for death. 

He rounded a corner into an alley to try to escape his followers. He ran down the alley until he reached what seemed to be the middle of the alley, but was stopped when a shadow fell in front of him. He turned around to escape that way, when another shadow fell in front of him that way. 

He was trapped, and he knew it. 

“Nice try, but you have no were to run.” The figure in front of him said. His voice was one that sent shivers down his spine. Dark and full of anger, he spoke again. 

“Lady Chaos only knows the extent of what you have done, but that does not stop us. You have killed billions in your lifetime, how do you plead?” He questioned. The man had no idea how to respond, as he knew that he was not going to be able to change their minds, and he knew that what he said was true. 

“I tried to gain power. I tried to rule, and I have caused much pain.” He stuttered. He decided to try to bargain, even if he knew that it wouldn’t do him any good. “I will give you anything. Anything that I have will be yours, just let me-“

The man was interrupted when the other showdown spoke. This voice was unmistakably female, but still full of anger and darkness. 

“You will not get anything from begging, spawn of Erebus.” The man’s eyes widened. He had never shared that information with anyone. Before he could speak, unimaginable pain spread though his chest. He looked down, to see a pitch black sword sticking though the middle of his chest. He felt a breath down his spine, and a voice spoke softly from behind him. The voice seemed to be a combination of both of the shadows voices. 

And then his body disappeared, headed straight to the void. 

The shadow that was holding the sword solidified, until it was an actual person. He sheathed his sword, and turned to the other shadow, waiting for it to solidify. After a moment, the other shadow became a person, whose body form showed that it was a female. They were each wearing a black cloak that dragged on the ground, and each had a silver lining, with a hood covering their faces. They looked at each other for a moment, before the female spoke. 

“There’s another one down.” She said softly, reaching over and placing her hand on the shoulder of her partner. “Shall we head back?” She asked. 

Her partner laughed for a second, before turning to face her. 

“We shall, milady.” He said while chucking. He stopped chucking when a hand smacked the back side of his head. “What was that for?” He asked. 

“You know that I hate it when you call me that.” She said, while glaring at him. He smiled back at her. 

“I know, it’s still fun to tease you though.” His partner smirked at him, before he received another smack to the back of the head. 

The two of them walked and talked as they headed back to the center of the city, but were interrupted when their surroundings started to dim. They looked at each other in alarm, and began to draw their weapons, but before they could fully have their weapons, which did not take much time, they found themselves in familiar surroundings. 

They were standing on what seemed to be a pitch black platform that seemed to be floating in the middle of space. The platform was stationary for a moment, before it spun around, and they found themselves looking at a familiar cloud of darkness. 

Immediately the two of them bowed to the cloud of darkness, waiting for a figure to form. After a moment, the cloud began to shimmer, and in its place was a beautiful lady. She was relatively humanoid, but had elfish type ears, and her eyes were the darkest black imaginable. Her skin was a pale tan, and she had no blemishes or scars, except for one. There was a scar that ran the length of her face, going from her left temple to the base of her neck on the same side. She wore a completely white dress that flowed behind her in a non-existent wind. She stood in front of the male and female, but did not look down upon them, as if she saw them as her equals. 

“Rise, my guardians. You know that you are more worthy of not bowing in my presence.” She said. Her voice was silk, and reverberated around them in a peaceful manner. It was full of kindness and knowledge, but was stern and commanding. 

The two figures stood up, and looked towards the lady. The female spoke. 

“We are sorry milady; we have gone many years bowing to more powerful beings.” She said respectfully. The lady smile and waved it off. 

“That in fact is why I have brought you here. I am sorry to drag you here against your will, but this was urgent.” She took a deep breath. “As you too know, and you are the only two, I am Lady Chaos, the creator of the universe. I am not supposed to be able to fade, but I am afraid it is almost my time.” 

The two figures gasped in surprise, but before they could speak, she began again. “I do not exactly know when it is, but I can feel it coming. My life has been long, and I am ready to see my children in the realm of the faded. That is why you are here. When I fade, there must be someone to rule the universe in my place. I need a heir, or in this case, heirs. You two are the only beings that I know of that still know that I am alive. You are also the only people that I trust, and I have watched you for longer than you know. You two are also the most worthy, as you have kept peace in the universe by yourself for the years that you have been here, and so, I would like to make you the heirs to the universe. 

The two figures were completely shocked. The male spoke first. 

“Milady, why us, are we really that worthy?” He asked, always the humble one. 

“You are more than worthy, and you know it. I will not explain any further, as I need to do this soon, and I’m sorry, but you don’t have much of a choice in the matter. 

Lady Chaos raised her hands, and chanted in an ancient language that the two figures had not heard before. She chanted for a moment, before a pitch black aura surrounded the two figures. 

After a moment, the aura faded, and the two figures reappeared. They looked exactly the same, except for one small thing. On each of their heads, there was a simple band of pure silver that went all the way around their heads, sitting on top of their hair. The band was simple, but etched around the entire length, was small infinity symbols. 

The crowns were simple, but they radiated authority and power. It radiated a feeling that made it seem like no matter who you were, the two owners of the crowns would be your superior. Lady Chaos spoke. 

“I pronounce you two, the second most powerful beings in the universe. Heirs to the universe; Prince Lysias, and Princess Elvira. You each have the power of multiple primordial gods within you, and you are equal to each other. You will find your powers in the coming years. Please keep your crowns on you all al times, as they symbolize your position and will help you. Do not abuse your power, Prince and Princess. I will see you the next time you are needed. Goodbye for now.” 

She slowly disappeared, and slowly, the surroundings of the newly crowned Prince and Princess changed until they were back in their shared apartment, in the city of Encke.


End file.
